Miriel: The Tenth Member
by MaeraRhiannon
Summary: The story of the tenth member of the fellowship. Glorfindel's daughter joins the fellowship on their journey despite the reluctance of some of the others. OC X Legolas I'm not much for titles.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I had written and after getting a few chapters in I am adding new pieces into chapters based on what I took away from reviews (thank you), hopefully this will help build on the characters and make relationships more obvious. There was just a slight bit more reference added to make things clearer (I hope).

I do not own the Lord of the Rings despite how much I wish I did.

* * *

The cool bite of winter could be felt in the fall air as the leaves danced through the trees and under the feet of travelers. Few were seen here, a sign of foreboding in darker times. The slumbering gatekeeper jumped at the sound of knocking, muttering under his breath he threw the small window open.

"Whadda want?" He questioned, eyeing the cloaked figure standing outside.

"A warm meal and a place to sleep." An undeniably female voice answered him and he scrambled to open the gate. She was ushered quickly in, the gate slamming shut behind her. The girl could hear him talking to himself under his breath about women out alone. She bit her tongue, thanking him as he pointed her in the direction of the inn.

Making her way to the inn she stayed concentrated on masking her pain. The girl's leg was burning with it although the blood was pretty well dried, every step reopened the wound. She was glad to feel the warmth that flooded her when she opened the inn door. Ignoring the other occupants in the loud bar and leaving the hood of her cloak up, she approached the bartender. The man was short and fat, with little hair and a friendly red face. When she approached he looked up in surprise, "Good evening! What may you be wanting?"

"A bed for the night." She answered with a smile, although the man couldn't see it.

"It's strange. We haven't had a lot of travelers through in awhile and all of a sudden here everyone is." He laughed, handing her a key with the number 4 etched into it, "Not often we get women traveling alone or travelers without horses for that matter." The man seemed to want to say more but trailed off at her sharp glance.

"How I travel is my business." She ground out, eyes flashing from under her hood.

"Of course, miss. My apologies. Is there anything else you'll be needing for the night?" He questioned carefully.

"If it wouldn't trouble you too much I could use a drink." She answered stonily. Moments later she found herself seated at a table near the wall, in a lowly lit corner with a half full mug in hand. Cautious green eyes ran over the faces around the room, landing on four hobbits. Feeling eyes on her she looking away from them, and locked eyes with a man across the room. They stared at each other for a long moment before she recognized him. One of the hobbits approached him and he looked away to speak with him, looking back at her after the hobbit had left him only to find her watching the hobbits again. The man stood, nervous about how intently she was watching when suddenly the hobbit jumped. Emerald orbs widened in horror and she stood suddenly her hood falling back, and pushed her mug off the table it hit the floor and shattered. Everyone jumped at the stood, and all her turned to the maiden. The women breathed a soft apology and bent to pick up the glass. The man turned his gaze back to the hobbit just in time to see him disappear as he hit the table and it snapped. Just before the hobbit disappeared the women gave a yelp of pain as she sliced her hand on a piece of class, the people in the bar stared at the girl as she muttered something about clumsiness and allowed the bartender the shoo her from the mess she had created. She locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room and he realized that it had not been an accident but a distraction. He tipped his head to her and received a raised eyebrow in return.

The man was in the hall when the women suddenly appeared next to him, had he been someone else he might have been surprised. Pulling his hood back, he gave her a rare smile, _"Rim hennaed, Míriel."_ [Many thanks]

_"Gelir na thaed, Estel."_ [Happy to help]

"They call me Strider here." He answered softly and seeing the look on her face couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped him, "It is lovely isn't it? I can't complain I have been called much worse."

A blinding smile lit the she-elf's face, "Indeed, but we can be sure you deserved it." Míriel laughed before her expression turned serious, "Now I would love to know what on earth just happened. I have an idea but I hope that I am wrong for once."

"I was asked by Mithrandir to meet the hobbits here and take them to Rivendell. I cannot say for sure if you are right or wrong." He said with a sigh, "But I would bet on the former."

"Well, if it would not trouble you I would like to accompany you to Rivendell." Míriel said, they reached his destination and he opened the door holding it open for her before entering the room himself. She removed her cloak and took a seat near the fire opening her pack and removing bandages as he took a seat.

"It would be a blessing, but I am afraid I cannot answer that yet. If Mr. 'Underhill' is agreeable we will accompany them, but either way I will travel with you." He answered, eyeing the bandages in her hand, "Pray tell, how is your hand?"

"To be entirely honest with you, it is not my hand that requires bandaging." She answered, "I was attacked on the way here."

Strider's eyes narrowed suddenly, landing on the leg that she seemed to be favoring. At his scrutiny she nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the door opened. Three hobbits walked in, they seemed to not notice to two extra people in their room and the pair glanced at each other in disbelief. One threw wood onto the fire, before glancing up and catching sight of Strider near the door. Another let out a strangled sound upon seeing Míriel. "Hallo!" said Pippin. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

**"I am called Strider and she is Míriel," answered Strider, indicating the elf. "And though he may have forgotten, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me."

"You said I might hear something to my advantage, I believe," said Frodo. "What have you to say?"

"Several things," answered Strider. "But, of course, I have my price."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo cautiously.

"Do not be alarmed! I mean just this: I will tell you what I know, and give you some good advice – but I shall want a reward."

"And what will that be? And what of her?" said Frodo, eyeing the pair and hoping that he hadn't had the misfortune of meeting a thief. The woman was elven and he couldn't find it in him to think that she was in league with thieves. She also seemed rather good-natured as Sam with still staring at her and muttering about how he had actually seen an elf.

"No more than you can afford," answered Strider, breaking him from his thoughts. "Just this: you must take us along with you, until we wish to leave you."

"Oh indeed!" replied Frodo, surprised but not relieved. "Even if I wanted more companions, I should not agree to any such thing, until I knew a good deal more about the two of you, and your business."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Strider, sitting in the empty chair next to Míriel. "You seem to be coming to your senses again, and that is all to the good. You have been much too careless so far. Very well! I will tell you what I know, and leave the reward to you. You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard me."

"Go on then!" said Frodo. "What do you know?"

"Too much; too many dark things," started Strider grimly. "But as for your business -" He stood and went to the door, opening it to check outside before shutting it and sitting again to resume his speech. "I have quick ears, and though I cannot disappear, I have hunted many wild and wary things and I can usually avoid being seen, if I wish. Now, I was behind the hedge this evening on the Road west of Bree, when four hobbits came out of the Downlands. I need not repeat all of what was said, but one thing interested me. 'Please remember, said one, that the name Baggins must not be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given.' That interested me so much that I followed them here. I slipped over the gate just behind them. Maybe Mr. Baggins has an honest reason for leaving his name behind; but if so, I should advise him and his friends to be more careful."

"I don't see what interest my name has for anyone in Bree," Frodo ground out, and I have still to learn why it interests you two. Mr. Strider may have an honest reason for spying and eavesdropping; but if so I should advise him to explain it."

"Well answered!" said Strider laughing. "But the explanation is simple: I was looking for a hobbit called Frodo Baggins. I wanted to find him quickly. I had learned he was carrying out of the Shire, well, a secret the concerned me and my friends." Frodo rose from his seat at this and Sam seemed to finally snap out of his excitement, turning to look at Strider with a scowl. A soft, feminine voice broke the tense atmosphere its musical lilt drawing their attention back to the she-elf, as she addressed Strider.

_"Aníron peded,_" Míriel stated, looking at Strider before turning her eyes back to Frodo. [I wish to speak.]

_"Ae anírach,"_ Strider raised an eyebrow, knowing that she wasn't really asking for permission. [If you wish.]

Míriel seemed to just look at Frodo for a long moment in thought before speaking, "You mistake us. If not for Strider and myself you would be in a lot more trouble than you currently are courtesy of your friend here." She said giving Pippin a pointed look. "Strider has long been a friend of mine and if he had not been behind you I have no doubt you would have fallen prey to the Riders pursuing you." The hobbits gave her a look of surprise at the mention of the Riders.

"Yes, we know of them. We know more about them you do. Hopefully more than you ever will." Míriel stated glancing at Strider whose hand was now holding hers tightly.

"Tomorrow, you will have to escape, if you can. We can take you by paths that are seldom trodden. Will you have us?" He asked.

A heavy silence overtook the room. Frodo gave no answer, deep in thought. Sam glanced between the man and elf frowning, before looking back at Frodo. "With your leave Mr. Frodo, I'd say no! These two warn and say to take care; and I say yes to that, but he comes out of the Wild, and I never heard no good of such folk. She may be an elf but we know nothing of her. They both know something, that's plain, and more than I like; but it's no reason why we should let them go leading us out into some dark place far from help, as he puts it."

Strider did not reply to Sam, turning his gaze to Frodo. Míriel rolled her eyes, studying Sam for a moment before turning her gaze to the window. Frodo caught his gaze and looked away. "No, I don't agree. I think you are not really as you choose to look. You began to talk like the Bree-folk but your voice has changed. Still Sam seems right in this: I don't see why you should warn us to take care, and yet ask us to take you both on trust. Why the disguises? Who are you? What do you really know about – about my business; and how do you know it?"

"The lesson in caution has been well learned," said Strider. "But caution is one thing and wavering is another. You will never reach Rivendell on your own, and to trust us is your only chance. You must make up your mind. I will answer some of your questions, if that will help you do so. But why should you believe my story, if you do not trust me already? Still here it is -"

"Quiet!" Míriel interrupted suddenly, her eyes snapping to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own LOTR, or it's characters.

* * *

A moment later a knock sounded as the door was opened. The bartender came in with candles, behind him a servant entered with water. Strider and Míriel slipped into the rooms darker corners.

"I've come to bid you goodnight," said the bartender, Mr. Butterbur, setting the candles of the table. As the servant left he shut the door behind him, before turning back to the hobbits.

"It's like this," he started nervously. "If I've done any harm, I'm sorry indeed. But one thing drives out another, as you'll admit; and I'm a busy man. But fist one thing them another this week have jogged my memory, as the saying goes; and not too late I hope. You see I was asked to look out for hobbits of the Shire and for one by the name of Baggins in particular."

"And what has that got to do with me?" asked Frodo, unconsciously glancing at the corner occupied by Strider.

"You know best," said Butterbur knowingly. "I won't give you away; but I was told that this Baggins would be going by the name of Underhill, and I was given a description that fits you well enough, if I may say so." Frodo was about to interrupt when he caught sight of Míriel who gave him a look that silenced him. The bartender dug into a pocket, producing a slightly battered looking letter.

"Three months back he walked right into my room without a knock and says to have a message took to the Shire. I told him maybe tomorrow or the next day and he says to make it tomorrow."

"Who was he?" asked Frodo excitedly.

"Gandalf, a wizard they say he is, but he's a good friend of mine, either way. Don't know what he'll say to me now, should I see him again: turn all my ale sour or me into a block of wood, I shouldn't wonder. He's a bit hasty."

"A letter for me from Gandalf!" exclaimed Frodo.

"Then your name is Baggins!" said Mr. Butterbur.

"It is and you had better give that letter to me and explain why you never sent it." Said Frodo.

"You're right and I beg your pardon. And I'm mortal afraid of what Gandalf will say, if harm comes of it. But I didn't keep it back a-purpose. I put it by the safe and couldn't find no one willing to go to the Shire and none of my own folk were to spare; and then one thing after another drove it from my mind. I'm a busy man. I'll do what I can to set matter rights, and if there's any help I can give, you've only to name it. Letter aside, I promised Gandalf no less. And here you are, and trouble is not far off seemingly."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"These black men," said the bartender lowering his voice. "They're looking for Baggins, and if they mean well, then I'm a hobbit. They've been asking the same question all the way to Archet, I hear. And that cloaked woman who caused all the commotion downstairs disappeared along with that Ranger. He's been asking questions, too. Tried to get in here to see you, before you'd had bite or sup, he did."

"He did!" said Strider suddenly, coming into the light. "And much trouble would have been saved, if you had let him in, Barliman."

The landlord jumped in surprise at his appearance and that of the elven woman who had resumed her original spot. "You! You're always popping up. What do you want now?"

"He's here with my leave," said Frodo. "He came to offer me their help."

"Well, you know your own business," said Mr. Butterbur, eyeing the pair suspiciously. "But if I was in your plight, I wouldn't take up with a couple of Rangers."**At this the woman glanced at him sharply and he shrunk slightly back.

"Would you take them then?" she asked. "They cannot stay here forever. Would you leave Bree to accompany them? Defend them against the 'black men'?"

"What are the black men after, and where do they come from, I wonder." Asked Butterbur, looking scared at the thought of leaving Bree.

"I can't explain it all," answered Frodo. "I'm tired and it is a very long tale. These Black Riders: I am not sure but I fear they come from -"

"They come from Mordor," said Strider, eyeing the bartender. "If that means anything to you, Barliman."

"It's a pity Mr. Baggins drew attention to himself, although if not for the lady it could have been much worse. However, I must go bar the doors for the night. Don't you worry, no black rider shall pass through my doors while I stand!"

"We must be out by dawn, breakfast as early as possible please." Said Frodo.

"Right! I'll see to it. Good night!" said the bartenders, giving Strider and Míriel one more doubtful glance.

At his departure Frodo turned to inspecting the letter, the seal definitely seemed to be Gandalf's and upon breaking it the script definitely was. Looking up at Strider he frowned, "Why didn't you tell us you were Gandalf's friend? It would have saved time."

"Would you have believed me till now?" said Strider. "I knew nothing of this letter. For all I knew I was to persuade you to trust me, if I was to help you. I did not intend to tell you about myself at once, the enemy has set trap for me before. As soon as I made up my mind, I was ready to tell you whatever you asked. But I must say that I had hoped you would take to me for my own sake. A man sometimes wearies of distrust and longs for friendship. But I believe my looks are against me there." He finished with a laugh.

"They are – at first sight at any rate," laughed Pippin after reading the letter. "But why is there no mention of Miss. Míriel?" At these words all the hobbits looked at her uncertainly, even Strider seemed curious.

"Yes Míriel, I hadn't asked but last I heard you were in Mirkwood," said Strider, watching her study the floor intently. "They do know that you are traveling to Rivendell?"

"Suffice it to say they know I am traveling, as I am here and not there." She answered, gazing out the window. "That I am traveling to Rivendell is another matter entirely as that was not my original plan."

"And the original plan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know I simply wanted some time to myself. Not much to ask I should think." Míriel said, turning her emerald eyes back to the man. "I ran into Mithrandir and he asked me to go to Bree to meet some of his friends, said it was a matter of deepest importance. The whole thing makes much more sense now; he said you may be here and mentioned a letter that probably was not sent." She smiled slightly here before continuing, "Naturally I did as he asked and turned Aníra to Bree. Just after we crossed the Hoarwell I was attacked by two Riders, thankfully they both left rather suddenly. I had managed to shoot one, but the other managed to knock me from Aníra. She was injured by one of the horses so I sent her back to Rivendell and walked the rest of the way here."

"You mean to tell me you walked here injured when you could have ridden?" Asked the ranger, with a deep frown, "You realize half of Rivendell is likely worried sick?"

"I highly dou-" Míriel started before he cut her off.

"Aníra coming to them, riderless and injured, with no sign of you!" he said. "Lord Glorfindel will likely lock you up and throw away the key. Not to mention Legolas!"

"Yes. Well, perhaps he should have thought of that before, never mind." She looked troubled for a moment before shaking her head and picking up the earlier discarded bandages.

Aragorn sighed deeply before taking them from her, "Let me." He said softly, kneeling. Murmuring her thanks she pulled her cloak off and allowed him to gently peel the tattered remains of her riding pants from her leg. "Sam, would you bring me some water and a rag?" The hobbit hurried to do as asked, returning shortly as the others stared.

"You walked all the way here like that?" asked Pippin wide eyed. "Didn't it hurt?"

"Not at all, felt wonderful." Míriel answered dryly, hissing softly as Aragorn pulled the bandages tight before tying them. Running could be heard in the hall and everyone turned to face the door as Merry burst in, yelling.

"Black Riders! Black Riders! In the village!" after regaining his breath, he caught sight of Míriel and stared.

"Which way did they go?" Strider asked from beside him and he jumped just noticing the man. Merry glanced at Frodo who nodded.

"Eastward. It seemed to be going up the road." He answered. "I tried to follow but it disappeared."

"That was very brave of you." Said Míriel gently, smiling at the hobbit who returned it.

"But foolish." Said Strider, frowning and raising at eyebrow at Míriel.

"If you aren't careful your face will get stuck like that." She said glaring halfheartedly at the man, allowing some of the tension to leak from the room.

"We shall see," Said Strider. "Let us hope to hold them off till morning."

He and Míriel moved about the room, closing and barring the window shutters, building up the fire, putting out candles and pushing a chair in front of the door. The hobbit took this as s sign that it was time to sleep and spread their blankets before laying with their feet to the fire. At Míriel's insistence Strider laid down to get some sleep as well while she settled into the chair in front of the door. She talked for a while with Merry who still had some questions. As the conversation dwindled and Merry curled himself into his blanket, she began singly softly to herself in elvish and the hobbits and Strider fell into a comfortable sleep.

Late in the night Frodo woke suddenly, and looked around. Míriel and Strider were talking to each other softly, looking at the door. Feeling eyes on her Míriel paused and looked at Frodo, she gave him a reassuring smile and he was soon back asleep. He awoke early the next morning to find the first tendrils of sunlight peaking in the now open window and the cold morning air rushing over him. After Strider had woken the others he led them to their room. The shutters had been broken open and feathers from the pillows coated everything. The hobbits all silently agreed that they were glad they had taken his advice. Míriel appeared a moment later, said something to Strider in elvish before disappearing again. The hobbits stared after her for a moment before they went to Striders room to pack up their things. A servant showed up a few moments later with breakfast and after they had finished their meal the pulled on cloaks and walked outside.

"This was the only pony for sale," Míriel said softly, not looking up from the pony that was drinking from the trough as though he had never seen water. The elf was carefully running a soft brush through his coat.

Strider studied the animal for a moment, it was bony and underfed but as Míriel spoke softly to it in elvish its eyes danced with life. "What did Ferny want for it?"

"Twelve silver pennies," She answered, eyes flashing angrily. "Butterbur offered to pay but I told him it was fine. He has enough trouble with his other guests." Pulling a coin purse from inside her cloak she handed it to Merry. "He asked me to give this to you, for your ponies."

"Ferny?" Said Frodo suddenly. "Bill Ferny? Couldn't this be some kind of trick?"

"I thought about that," Said Strider, eyeing the pony. "But I doubt that any animal that got away from him would come back."

Once all of their belongings were carefully loaded onto the pony the small company started their journey. Moving through the small village rather than cutting through the countryside. Their cloaked figures attracted enough attention without being questioned by landowners. Eyes followed them from windows, over hedges, and around the street, but the hobbits paid no attention to the curious glances. As they passed the hedge surrounding the last house in the town a man stood staring. Greedy dark eyes sat under thick black brows and his mouth sat in a permanent sneer. As the group approached he removed his pipe and spat.

"Morning, Longshanks!" he said. "Found some friends at last?" Strider nodded, but didn't answer as the mans eyes slid over the hobbits and Míriel's cloaked and hooded figure.

"Morning, my friends!" He said to the other. "I suppose you know who you've taken up with? That's Stick-at-naught Strider, though I've heard other names not as pretty. Best keep your eyes open tonight! And you, Lady, if you would like some better company you're welcome to stay with me." He spat again, with a nasty smile at Míriel.

She spun to face him, bow hand and the man felt a feather against his ear as the arrow passed his face. "If I were you, Ferny, I would find somewhere else to be. The next one will not miss." Míriel said calmly, smiling as the man disappeared with a sharp yelp. "I will catch up." She said, glancing at Strider who had continued walking before she disappeared.

They had finally left the village and escort of children and curious townsfolk behind. Míriel reappeared shortly before they left the road and at the questioning look of the hobbits said that she had gone to retrieve her arrow. They reached a narrow track that broke from the road and pointed towards the North. "This is where we leave the road." said Strider, starting down the path with Míriel close behind.

"It's not a short cut, I hope, said Pippin. "Our last short cut did not go so well."

Míriel laughed, "Well, you did not have either of us with you then!"

Strider smiled, "Indeed, with one there would have been no chance of becoming lost. With two it becomes impossible."

As far as the hobbits could tell their plan was to go towards Archet, veer right and pass it on the east, and then to go as straight as possible over the wild lands to Weathertop. If all went as planned this would cut off a large loop of the road, this course would force them to pass through the Midgewater Marshes. Strider's description of them was not encouraging, Míriel insisted that it sounded worse than it really was but the hobbit's thought that she was likely trying to make them feel better.

As of now the walking was pleasant, the sun was bright overhead and summer seemed to be trying to take the days back, the woods around them were still held autumns colorful leaves, and seemed peaceful. Strider and Míriel guided them through the paths with confidence, they seemed to be taking a wandering course with many turns and doubling. At some points Míriel would break away from the group to create a false path before reappearing again from the trees her soundless approaching scaring the hobbits.

"Miss Míriel, how is it you appear from the tree tops like that? And that no one hears you?" Sam had asked once. Míriel had simply smiled and told Sam that he had much to learn about elves.

On their third day of traveling the ground turned soft and boggy, pools and stretches of reed and rushes forced the group to move with care to stay dry and on course. The group was slowed as the marshes turned more and more dangerous, the ever shifting water had no paths for even Rangers and elves. They were tormented by tiny flies that embedded themselves in their clothes and hair. They hobbits were quite miserable and felt that the tiny bugs were attempting to eat them alive. It was on the fifth day that they finally left the marshes behind for dry land.

"That is Weathertop," said Strider, looking at a tall hill with a slightly flattened top. "The Old Road, which we left, passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight. I suppose we had best do so."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"He means that when we get there it is uncertain what we shall find. It is close to the road."

"We were hoping to find Gandalf there?"

"Of course; but it is a faint hope. If he comes this way, he may not have passed through Bree, and would not know we were coming. Unless we arrive there almost together, we shall miss each other. It would be unsafe for either of us to wait there for long. The Riders are likely to make for Weathertop, as it commands a wide view of all round. There are many birds and creatures in this country that could see us from where we stand from that hill top. Not all birds are to be trusted, and there are many creatures acting as spies more evil than they are."

The hobbits looked nervously at the hills and the sky, fearing to see birds hovering overhead. "You two do make me feel uncomfortable and forlorn!" Sam said.

"What do you advise us do?" asked Frodo.

"I think," answered Strider slowly, looking at Míriel as though unsure, "I think the best thing would be to go as straight eastward as we can, to make for the line of hills, not for Weathertop. There we can take a less open path that runs at their feet; it will bring us to Weathertop from the north. Then we shall see."

Some time later they reached the foot of the hill and leaving Míriel with the others, Strider, Merry, and Frodo went to the top of the hill. When they returned Strider shared a grim look with Míriel and the pair held a quiet conversation that the hobbits listened in on while chatting about the idea that Gandalf may have been there.

"Rangers have been here lately, but there were several newer tracks some from only a day or two ago. They seem to be from maybe booted feet."

"There is no where better we could reach before nightfall. At least here we are out of sight for the night, if we moved we would be seen. All we could do is travel out of our way back north on this side of the hills. The road is being watched, but we shall have to cross it, if we try to take cover in the south. The north side beyond the hills is bare and flat country for miles." Said Strider, glancing at the hobbits who suddenly realized that most of this was said for their benefit.

"Can the Riders see?" asked Merry. "They seem to use their noses rather than their eyes, at least in the daylight. But now you talk of being seen."

"The black horses can see, and the Riders use men and other creatures as spies. They cannot see the world of light, but our shapes are shadow in their minds. In the darkness they perceive countless signs that are hidden to us, it is then that they are to be feared most. They can smell at all times the blood of living things. We can feel their presence- it troubles our hearts and leaves us cold, they can feel us as well. And," answered Míriel, speaking quieter, "the Ring calls to them."

"Is there no escape?" said Frodo. "If I move I shall be hunted, if I stay I draw them to me!"

"There is hope," said Strider, laying a hand on his shoulder and gesturing at the fire wood left by the Rangers. "You are not alone. Take this fire wood as a sign. There is little shelter or defense here, but it shall serve as both. The Riders do not love it, and fear those who wield it. Fire is our friend in the wilderness."

"It is also a good way of saying 'here we are, over here!' I think," muttered Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own LOTR, or it's characters.

* * *

In the most sheltered corner they lit a fire and prepared a meal, the hobbits felt half-starved but dared not make a large meal as the road ahead seemed barren. As darkness fell the cold increased and the hobbits found themselves huddled around the fire and wrapped in every garment and blanket they possessed with Míriel's cloak tightly around them, at her insistence. She sat in a contented silence with Strider who was, drawing thoughtfully from his pipe. As the darkness increased Míriel and Strider told them tales to keep them from fear. They knew many legends and history of long ago, and the hobbits wondered how old they were, and where Strider had learned the stories. As Strider finished the tale of the song of ann-thennath, Míriel's hand wrapped around his arm. "Wraiths," Her voice broke the calm that had descended and Strider and the hobbits were on their feet.

Keep close to the fire, get the longer sticks ready in your hands!" instructed Strider. "Where, Míriel?" She pointed to the side of the hill, and after a moment they felt and then saw three or four black figures slowly moving towards them on the slope. Pippin and Merry threw themselves to the ground in fear, Sam shrunk into Frodo's side. Frodo began to shake in terror that turned into a strong desire to slip on the Ring. Disregarding the warning from Gandalf, he slipped the ring onto his left hand.

He was suddenly able to see the shapes of the wraiths, as the figures beneath their cloaks became visible. They advanced towards him and as he drew his own sword, two stopped leaving a third who was much taller, with long hair and a crown shining from his head. With a knife and sword the figure bore down on Frodo. He recognized a voice crying his name and brilliantly shining figure suddenly in front of him with a sword before it was struck down and the wraith was in front of him. In desperation he threw himself down and struck at his enemy's feet. He felt pain like ice pierce his left shoulder and as the world dissolved in darkness he saw Strider jumping from the darkness with flaming wood in each hand. Just before everything was gone he dropped his sword, pulled the Ring from his finger and wrapped his right hand tightly around it.

When Frodo came to the Ring was still clutched in his hand, and he was lying beside the brightly burning fire with his three friends bending over him.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around and glimpsing another figure lying close to him. His friends took a moment to answer before recounting the events as best they could. Sam told him of how after he had suddenly disappeared that he had been rushed by a black figure and been knocked to the ground. He had heard Míriel shouting Frodo's name and Frodo crying out, they had seen nothing before stumbling suddenly over Frodo's body and Míriel next to him. Frodo had awoken once or twice but Míriel had remained unconscious. They had traveled almost ten days from Weathertop and had passed the three trolls Gandalf had turned to stone. A sound on the road ahead of them had the group scrambling into the brush on the side of the road. Looking out from the bushes as the sound of hooves drew nearer, they heard soft voices and the sound of bells. As two golden haired figures appeared on white and grey horses Strider jumped from their hiding place, Míriel in his arms but before he had even moved both of the riders had stopped their horses and turned to look in their direction. When they saw Strider they dismounted and ran to meet him calling: _Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen!_ They hobbits were now certain that these two were Elven-folk, their voices as fair as Míriels. A gasp brought the hobbits from their thoughts. [Ah, it is at last the Man of the West! Well met!]

"Míriel! What has happened?" cried one of the elves, running a gentle hand over her face.

Before Strider could answer another voice mumbled, _"__Nîn meleth__"_ It was soft but a weight seemed to suddenly lift from Strider's shoulders and the elf, now know to be Legolas, smiled slightly. Strider suddenly seemed to remember them and turned, beckoning them out. "This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond." [My love.]

"Hail, and greetings at last!" said the Elf-lord Glorfindel to Frodo. "I was sent from Rivendell to search for you. We feared that you were in danger."

"Gandalf has reached Rivendell then?"

"He had not when I departed; but that was nine days ago," answered Glorfindel. "Elrond received news from some of my kindred traveling in your land beyond the Baranduin. They said that the Nine were abroad and that you were bearing a heavy burden. Elrond sent out north, west and south. It was feared that you may have left the road to avoid detection and become lost in the wilderness. But come! There is no time for news, we must risk the road and go. There are five behind me, and where the other four are I do not know. I fear the Ford is already held against us."

As he spoke Frodo swayed suddenly, the Elf-lord catching him with a look of concern as he sank to the ground. Strider told quickly of the attack at Weathertop, drawing the hilt of the knife and handing it to the Elf who took it with a shudder and studied it intently.

"There are evil things written upon this hilt, keep it Aragorn but handle it as little at you may," he said, and now gently searching the wound on Frodo's shoulder his face grew grimmer still. "The wounds of this weapon are beyond my skill, I will do what I can. However, I urge that we go on now without rest."

Frodo soon found himself seated on Glorfindel's white horse as Míriel was carefully balanced on Legola's horse. As Legolas tightened the stirrups around her he said something to the horse who gave a soft huff as if in answer. At Sam's questioning about how she would stay on the tall stallion, he smiled.

"He would not allow anyone to fall that I command him to bear, and even if I had not he would not allow Míriel to do so."

The hobbits were unsure of this answer but it was soon put from their minds as they noticed the care the great stallion took as he moved, as if his burden was made of glass. Now that the pony could once again carry their packs the hobbits felt light. They had traveled almost two days when Glorfindel and Legolas suddenly stopped and spun to face the path behind them. Glorfindel moved forward. "Fly! The enemy is upon us!" The horses broke into a swift trot as the hobbits ran the elves and Strider close behind guarding the rear. The sound of galloping horses filled the air as four Riders appeared from the trees they had just left. "Ride forward!" Glorfindel cried to Frodo.

Frodo checked the horse to a walk, staring at the Riders reluctantly. Being suddenly overtaken by fear and hatred he gripped his sword. "Ride! Ride!" he heard Glorfindel shout, before he said louder and to the horse_. "Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!"_ [Ride fast, ride fast, Asfaloth!]

The horse lept forward suddenly and seemed to fly, coming up next the grey stallion who had kept moving with a shrill whinny that had the grey running next to it. Two of the Riders came towards Frodo and Míriel and two passed them planning to head them off at the Ford. Looking back he no longer saw his friends and the two Riders behind him were fading from sight, no match for the Elven horses. Facing forward he was overtaken by fear, there was no chance he would make it to the Ford before the Riders waiting to ambush. He caught sight of them, waiting with their swords in their hands. The horses seemed to give a final burst of speed, he heard water splash around them, and felt Glorfindel's horse struggle onto the bank. They had made it.

He slowed the horse to a halt and turned it to face the Riders, vaguely aware of the grey stallion doing the same next to him. The closest Rider suddenly pushed his horse forward, it stopped at the waters edge and reared and Frodo pulled his sword sitting at tall in the saddle as he could.

"Go back!" he called. "Go back to the Land of Mordor! Follow me no more!" His voice sounded high and weak.

The Riders laughed calling back to him, "Come back! Come back! To Mordor we will take you!"

Shrinking back Frodo whispered, "Go back!"

"The Ring!" they cried, pushing their horses into the water.

Frodo with the last of this energy lifted his sword, "You shall have neither the Ring nor me!"

The lead Rider was more than halfway across when Legola's grey horse was directed in front of him, and Frodo was surprised to see Míriel sitting tall in the saddle her green eyes catching his before turning to the Riders.

"You are not welcome here!" She called, her bow pulled taught in front of her. "You shall not pass!" Her arrow struck the foremost Rider who stopped with a screech, another already poised to follow. Míriel's head suddenly jerked to the side as the river roared to life and Frodo noticed that the tide seemed to rise. He heard Míriel cry out something to Glorfindel's horse and felt it move back as waves began to rush down the river. They seemed to him to be watery white riders seated on white horses with foaming manes, the last thing he heard as he slipped from the saddle were the piercing cries of the black horses as they were pulled away in the flood.

Frodo awoke sometime later in a soft bed, staring at the ceiling above him he knew he was not in the Shire and had not had some sort of terrible nightmare. Looking at the sun shining on the ceiling he couldn't help but ask, "Where am I, and what is the time?"

"You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning of October the twenty-forth." Answered a voice.

Sitting up, Frodo looked to the chair in front of the open window, "Gandalf!"

"Yes, I am here," he said. "And after all the things you have done since you left the Shire, you are quite lucky to be here."

Frodo lay down again, unable to argue as he remembered his journey. Turning his head to look at the wizard he asked, "Where's Míriel? Is she all right? And the others?"

"They are all safe," answered Gandalf. "Míriel has been treated and has healed. She just left with Sam when I sent him away to rest, about half an hour ago."

"What happened at the Ford?" said Frodo. "It seems so dark, I can remember Míriel awakening but that is all."

"It would, you were beginning to fade," answered Gandalf. "A few more hours and you would have been beyond our help." The two spoke long of Frodo's journey and Gandalf's told little about his disappearance before the hobbit dropped off to sleep again. When Frodo woke later he found clean clothes laid out for him, and Sam turned up shortly after he had changed. The two made their way out of doors and found their friends sitting on a porch, enjoying the warm afternoon. At Merry's declaration that a feast was being prepared the ringing of bells summoned everyone to the hall.

Frodo had never seen Elrond, and found him now sitting in a large chair at the end of the long table, Glorfindel at his left, and Gandalf at his right. Further down the table he caught sight of Legolas next to Míriel, who paused in her conversation to catch his eye and smile. The golden haired prince looked a great deal different than when they had first met. Gone were the lines of worry on his fair face, his eyes shining with joy as he spoke, and one of his hands was wrapped around hers. Frodo soon found himself immersed in conversation with the dwarf next to him, discovering that he was the Gloin who had traveled with Bilbo. As the feast ended Frodo found himself in a large hall with a bright fire burning in the hearth. And it was here that Frodo found Bilbo, sitting and writing. As the two left the hall in search of a quieter place to talk and single clear voice began to sing, and Frodo looked back in recognition. Míriel was standing in a circle of listeners.

_*A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, si nef aearon!*_

He found himself staring; she looked so different from the night they had met at The Prancing Pony. Her golden hair hung freely about her and jewel green eyes shone brightly in the firelight, they met his for a moment before Bilbo's hand found his shoulder. "It is the song to Elbereth," said Bilbo. "They will sing that and many others tonight." Leading Frodo back to his room they spoke late into the night until Sam came to fetch him.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I don't own LOTR, or it's characters.

* * *

Frodo found himself awake early the next morning and soon was led to the porch his friends had been on the night before. As they entered the faces of those already seated were grim. Elrond directed Frodo to a seat, and he saw that Glorfindel, Gloin, Legolas, and in a corner with Míriel was Strider. Gandalf leaned over to him, pointing out those he had not met the night before. Elrond stood and all attention turned to him as he began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been called her to answer the call of Mordor. The enemy grows strong and it is the responsibility of all free races. Middle Earth stands in the balance and if we do not unite we shall fall. Bring forth the Ring Frodo." As all eyes turned to him, he stood and moved forward. In the middle of the porch sat a stone table and on it he deposited the Ring before resuming his seat. Silence reigned as all eyes met the object, most regarding it with wary disgust. A dark haired man from Gondor suddenly spoke.

"It is a gift! Why not use this Ring? Long has Gondor held the enemy at bay, keeping your people and lands safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy and let us use it against him." Boromir said standing and moving into the middle of the circle.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers only to Sauron, it has no other master."

The man spun to look at Strider, a look of open disgust on his face, "And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?"

"More than a stewards' son, as is quickly becoming apparent." Míriel muttered from her place next to Strider as Legolas jumped to his feet, speaking before the man from Gondor could.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, his face clouding with doubt as he stared.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Míriel said watching as doubt morphed into jealousy.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king!" he cried, turning his eyes on her. "And I was unaware women were welcome in secret council meetings."

Emerald eyes flashing dangerously she met his stare, "Am I not a member of one of the free races and an inhabitant of Middle Earth?"

"It is not that that I was referring to." He answered, "It is your worth and relevance that I fail to see. It is not the cooking of a meal we are here to discuss, but the possibility of a dangerous war. Women are easily swayed to darkness."

The room collapsed into a strange silence at his words, and no one seemed able to move. Míriel appeared to be to angry to speak, Aragorn's hand on her shoulder appeared to be acting as restraint and all those present except the men from Gondor appeared to have taken offense. After a moment she seemed to reign in her anger and spoke as her features turned cold, "We shall see who is easily swayed to darkness, man of Gondor. It is not I that wishes to use the Ring when history has proven it to be impossible."

The man turned very red as her words sunk it, his features changing to resemble a snarl as he stepped towards her, "You-!" Boromir found himself freezing as he heard the elves behind him stand and saw the dwarves, whose hatred of elves was legendary do the same their hands gripping their axe handles.

"Enough!" Glorfindel's voice broke the tension. "Míriel has done more than enough to be welcome in this council; she is a seasoned archer and swordswoman. She has been alive much longer than you, man of Gondor and has seen many things come to pass. She is here at the leave of Lord Elrond and myself." He paused here for a moment, "And I would not have my daughter insulted in her own home."

At this Boromir sunk back into his seat his head in his hands, as the others sat. As things calmed Elrond stood again, "We have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well what are we all sitting around for?" said one of the dwarves jumping up and moving to the Ring, axe raised high. Elrond, Gandalf, Strider, and Míriel all opened their mouths to speak but before they could his axe fell. With a loud boom the dwarf was sent backwards, nothing left of his axe but its handle.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by such means Gimli son of Gloin." Said Elrond as the dwarf was helped to his feet. "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires where it was born. One of you must do this."

Boromir scoffed, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It is guarded by the black gates are guarded by more than orcs. The eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, let alone one. It is folly."

"Have you not heard a word Lord Elrond has said?" said Legolas, standing. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you should be the one to do it?" asked Gimli. "I would die before I would see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" At these words the elves were all on their feet Legolas outstretched arms keeping the back as the dwarves jumped up, and soon the council dissolved again into chaos as everyone but Frodo, Míriel, Strider, and Lord Elrond joined into the argument.

Making a sudden decision Frodo stood, "I will take it." He said, but no one seemed to hear him. "I will take it." Míriel turned to look at him, and stood.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, and at the angry tone everyone looked at her. "I believe Frodo has something he would like to say."

All eyes turned to him as he said, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone seemed to straighten at that, Gandalf's eyes turned sad as he turned to face him. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden," He said softly laying his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by life or death I can protect you I will." Said Aragorn standing and walk to Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," said Legolas crossing the floor to stand beside him.

"And my axe." Gimli said as he took a place next to Frodo.

"If this is indeed the rule of the council Gondor will see it done," said Boromir moving slowly to stand behind him.

"Hey! Mister Frodo isn't goin nowhere without me!" cried Sam, rushing out from the bushes.

Elrond couldn't hide his smile, "No, it is hardly possible even when he is called to a secret council meeting and you are not."

Sam looked slightly guilty as Merry and Pippin came running from around a corner.

"We're coming to! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry shouted.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this journey...quest... thingy."

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Lord Elrond stared for a moment, as though waiting for another hobbit to appear. "Anyone else?" He asked, his eyes seeming to slide to Míriel who appeared to be having a staring contest with Glorfindel. Feeling his gaze Glorfindel glanced at him and looking back at Míriel nodded.

She moved to stand in front of Frodo, kneeling to speak with him. "I ask leave to be your companion once again, Frodo." Boromir turned an interesting shade of purple as she spoke and seemed to want to laugh but he was ignored.

"I would have begged you to come," said Frodo.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I don't own LOTR, or it's characters.

* * *

The next morning found the company waiting for Gandalf, farewells had been said the night before and they found themselves waiting in near silence. They carried little in the way of weapons hoping to travel in secret and attract little attention. Aragorn remained dressed as a Ranger with the now reforged sword of Elendil now named Andúril. Boromir carried his sword, shield and war horn. Gimli was the only member openly wearing a shirt of steel-rings, an axe hung from his belt. Legolas and Míriel carried similar weapons. They each carried long bows and quivers, a long white knife hung from Legolas's belt while a sword hung from Míriel's. The hobbits carried the small swords they had been given, except Frodo who now carried Bilbo's sword Sting and wore his mail-coat. Keeping it secret as Bilbo had asked.

The group was well dressed in thick warm clothes, and all had jackets and cloaks lined with fur. Spare clothes, food, blankets, and anything else were laden on a pony, the same that Míriel purchased in Bree. His coat was glossy and his eyes shone brightly.

Bilbo stood wrapped in a cloak next to Frodo. Aragorn sat with his head bowed seeming lost in thought, only Elrond truly understood what this meant to him. Legolas stood with Glorfindel, the two conversing softly in elvish. Míriel appeared suddenly speaking gently with a black mare that walked at her side. The horse moved with a grace that none of the hobbits had before seen, it had neither reins nor saddle and seemed to be listening to Míriel speak as it suddenly shook its head it's mane flying. The two stopped walking and Míriel stood next to Glorfindel saying something quickly in elvish. The mare flung her head over Míriel's shoulder and nosed Legolas.

"Is one of our company allowed to ride while the rest walk?" Boromir asked his eyes on the black mare.

Míriel glanced at the man, clearly annoyed, "She wishes to come, but understands that this part of the journey is not for her to join."

The man scoffed, "Yes, I'm certain a horse understands."

Míriel's eyes narrowed but Aragorn spoke before she had to chance, "The Mearas are more than horses. Even if Aníra were a mere horse, Míriel would be able to communicate with her quite well, as she did with Bill." Here Sam nodded his head, running a hand through the soft coat of the pony.

"The Mearas! I doubt that one of the horse gods would chose a little elven maiden, as a master!" The man scoffed forgetting Glorfindel's words from the council.

Before anyone else could respond, the black mare pushed herself gently yet quickly past Míriel with an enraged scream. Plunging her head hard into the man's chest she shoved him back, and caught off guard he found himself pushed backwards as the mare rose above him on her hind legs. He was surprised when Míriel threw herself in front of him as the mare dropped down, and wrapped her arms around the animal's neck running gentle fingers through her mane.

"_Sedho, sedho. Im maer. Lau, lau. Sa farn palan nin mellon."_ The horse seemed to relax at her gentle words, though it continued to eye the man angrily. [Quiet, quiet. I'm well. No, no. This is far enough my friend.] Once Míriel thought her significantly calm, she released her and the mare moved away to greet Bill. Míriel turned her eyes to Boromir, "I ask that you remember that the Mearas have no masters. They chose those they believe to be a suitable companion. They are loyal and devoted to those they deem worthy companions. Aníra's own sire resides within these walls and she has been with me for years, although we now part ways." The man remained wisely silent.

Gandalf and Elrond appeared at that moment, Elrond calling the Fellowship to him for a last word. "The Ring-bearer begins his journey today, embarking on the Quest to Mount Doom. The weight rests on him alone to guard the Ring from the Enemy, to keep it safe, away from all hands save those Fellowship and Council in times of need. You all go with him freely now, as companions to help him on his journey. You may linger, or return, or make your own path as chance allows. The farther you travel the harder it will become, there will be no oath or bond to compel you farther than you would go. As you do not yet know the strength of your heart or what awaits you on the path ahead."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," said Gimli. (The Fellowship of the Rings, 274)

"That may be," said Elrond. "But let him not vow to travel an unseen path into the darkness. Look not too far ahead but go now with light hearts. Farewell and may the blessings of the Elves, Men, and all the Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine on your faces and the wind be at your backs."

They began their journey, the hobbits glancing back at the gates of Rivendell wistfully. Míriel couldn't help her smile at the sight and promised herself to return with them after the journey was completed. Her father's voice gave her pause.

"_Nîn selde, _I will return back to the gates now_. Namárië, belain na le."_ [My child... Farewell, the Valar be with you.]

"_Le melon, Ada. Namárië_." She gifted him with a reassuring smile as he drew her in for a hug. "I will see you again father, do not worry. Keep Lord Elrond out of trouble." [I love you, father. Farewell.]

"Míriel it is my job to worry about you and you know as well as I that Lord Elrond is not the one who needs help keeping out of mischief." The elf disappeared with those words, glancing once more back at his only child.

They broke from the road and moved on thin paths that were known to people who frequented Rivendell and Rangers. The hobbits moved with little complaint, trusting in their guides while others bristled at the idea of being led by elves (and a woman). It was slow going for the company as cold weather traveled to them from the mountains. Days later the sun chose to peak around the clouds and though the weather stayed much unchanged all of the company was glad for it. Mountains rose high in front of them and Gandalf seemed pleased. The group stopped to rest for awhile Boromir and Aragorn teaching the hobbits a few defensive sword skills, Gimli trying to convince Gandalf to go through Moria, and Míriel and Legolas talking quietly. The small reprieve was ended when Míriel broke off mid-word, snapping her head to the sky.

"Crebain!" Her voice was soft, but it pulled the attention of the fellowship to the sky.

"Hide! Everyone get down." She heard Aragorn yell. Everyone sprung into action, throwing themselves under the rocks and into the brush. Míriel stared from under the thick bush as the birds passed overhead. As they disappeared from her sight she pulled herself from under the brush, reaching down to help Sam who had been hiding next to her.

"The south path is being watched. We must travel the pass of Caradhras."


	6. Chapter 6

I feel I shouldn't need to say it but I do not own The Lord of the Rings. Direct quotes can be found in chapters 3-5. I have added new pieces into chapters based on what I took away from reviews (thank you), hopefully this will help build on the characters and make relationships more obvious. There was just a slight bit more reference added to make things clearer and some mistakes fixed, nothing to drastic. The next chapter is about halfway done, and -should- be posted fairly soon. No promises since the next week promises to be extremely busy.

* * *

Míriel and Legolas shared a smile as the fellowship moved along Caradhras. Both Boromir and Gimli had been complaining about the thick snow, although as it is nearly half the dwarf's height he had reason to complain. Aragorn had been doing his best to create a slight path for the hobbits, and even with his complaining Boromir was attempting to do the same. The elves had ended up loaning their thicker cloaks to the hobbits, who had reluctantly accepted.

"Won't you be needing them," Frodo asked frowning.

"Frodo, the weather does not affect us so much as it does you. We will be more than comfortable with our lighter cloaks." Míriel assured, touching his cheek lightly with to make her point. The fact that her hands were warm even though she had not been wearing gloves seemed to be enough evidence for the hobbit. Since that had been settled the pair had been walking a short distance ahead, and seemed to be in good spirits if their teasing of Aragorn was any indication. Gandalf had found that he was unable to keep his face completely straight as they teased the man in elvish. Míriel's attention was drug away from this friendly teasing by Frodo's sharp whisper of "Pippin don't!" and something cold and soft hitting her in the back of the head.

Legolas laughed as she spun around, eyes narrowed. "You realize Pippin, that this means war," She said. His reply was muffled by a face full of snow. At this Merry felt that he was obligated to join to fight with his cousin, and as his intended dodged snow from both hobbits Legolas found that he too had to join. The fun ended rather abruptly when one of Pippin's snowballs hit Gandalf. It would be the last carefree moment on the mountains as they found themselves in the middle a blizzard that forced them to stop early that night, and risk a fire that everyone found they were thankful for.

They awoke early the next morning intent on getting as far along the mountain pass as they could. The blizzard had been a delay but what would happen next would deepen the small cracks already evident in some members of the fellowship. Legolas was leading the group sure footedly across one of many small outcroppings of rock, Míriel close behind with Pippin clutching one of her hands. All members found themselves frozen at a sudden rumbling from the mountain, Míriel looking sharply at Legolas as he turned to shout back at Gandalf, "There are fell voices in the air!"

She found a deep sense of dread as she to turned to look back at the wizard, pulling Merry back against the wall with her as stones began to roll down the mountain. "He is trying to bring down the mountain," She added as Gandalf's staff lit up as he attempted to fight Saruman, but it was too late; keeping a mountain up is much more work than bringing it down. The snow above the fellowship crumbled and fell, burying them where they had pushed themselves against the wall.

Once the snow had stopped falling everything sat still and quiet for a moment before a pale hand emerged from the snow. Several others followed suit as Legolas, Gandalf, Boromir, and Aragorn pulled themselves and the hobbits from the snow the latter helping to dig the pony out. Gimli was perched a top Bill and everyone seemed relieved that no one was hurt. It was then that Aragorn noticed Legolas on his knees digging in the snow.

"Legolas, what-"

"Míriel and Pippin," The elf answered. "They are buried." At that Pippin and Sam threw themselves next to him and began to dig as well. The sight of gold had Legolas releasing a deep breath as he reached down, pulling the pair gently from the snow. Míriel had her arms locked around the hobbit, and was curled protectively around him. She frowned as Pippin gasped out that she had been hit by something that had fallen. Legolas grasped her chin, turning her face towards his to inspect the cut across her forehead.

"_Man mathach?_" He asked, reverting to elvish. He would allow no one but himself and Aragorn to know if she was badly injured. [How do you feel?]

"_Im maer_," She answered, allowing him to help her to her feet. [I am well.] Her hand wrapped in his as they watched the hobbits fuss over Pippin. Frodo's sudden cry pulled everyone's attention to him. The Ring was missing. This renewed the searching through the snow; Boromir stood straight the Ring hanging from the chain in his hand only a moment later.

"How strange that we should suffer over something so small," His eyes locked on the Ring, transfixed. The other nine members of the company were frozen for a moment, Aragorn's hand sliding to the hilt of his sword.

"Boromir, return the Ring to Frodo." His voice, though soft broke the man from his fixation. Boromir's gaze slid from the ring to Frodo and back before he handed it back.

"I care not," He said lightly, turning away. The elves and Aragorn shared an uneasy glance as he released his sword. It seemed to them that he cared very much indeed.

The collapse of the mountain had renewed Gimli's argument and Frodo's agreement soon had the fellowship traveling down the mountain to the mine of Moria led by a resigned Gandalf.

When they stopped to camp that night the fellowship found themselves being hunted by wargs and were more than happy to get moving the next morning. The land had changed again from snow filled to dry and barren. It was approaching noon when Gimli called back to them and lightened by the idea of progress the company pushed forward. After following an old worn path that traveled through walls of ancient ruins they found themselves crossing a still narrow creek. The fellowship followed Gimli single file through the slick green water, the hobbits slipping at times on the slick stones.

Finally as the sky darkened Sam stepped onto the bank with Bill the pony. Míriel spun back to face the water suddenly when as soft splash was heard, the dark water rippling. An uneasy feeling welled within her at the movement, something was very wrong with the water. Sams voice pulled her attention back to the fellowship and she frowned, "Sam, dark mines are no place for a pony. Bill may follow but he would be most unhappy." Aragorn looked glad to have the hobbits disappointment away from him and turned to scold Pippin for throwing stones in the water.

It would be murder to turn him loose with those wolves after us! I won't stand for it," She repressed a sigh at the flash of sheer determination in his eyes.

"Bill is an intelligent pony, Sam. I am sure he will welcome a journey back to Rivendell rather than one into the mines. Would you rather turn him loose here or in the mines when we reach a path he cannot walk?" For that he had no answer but the slump of his shoulder told her she had won, though she felt bad for the hobbit. As Sam pulled the bridle from him she leaned down to whisper once more in Bill's ear, much as she had after she had bought him. "_Bado no Imladris. Noro go hûl, ná Elbereth veria le_." The pony shook his head, turning to whuff softly in Sam's ear before taking off across the water and disappearing back down the path they had come. [Go to Rivendell. Run with the wind, may Elbereth protect you.]

Gandalf jumped up from where he was sitting in front of the gate, "Of course! Why did I not see it? So very simple, like most riddles. It does not say 'Speak friend and enter' but 'Speak "friend" and enter. _Mellon_." The star shone brightly for a moment before fading, a great door appeared in the middle of what had been flat stone. The door swung open silently, revealing darkness blacker than any night. The Company stared in wonder for a moment before Gandalf strode forward, "Let us go!"

Few of the Company had entered when Frodo fell with a splash and a cry. Sam spun, leaping wildly after him slashing at the tentacle that was now dragging the pair of them into the water. Even as the one holding Frodo released him others emerged from the murky water.

"In hurry! Everyone up the stairs!" Gandalf's voice called, breaking the company from their frozen positions. Sam, dragging the stilled shaken Frodo with him was the first up the steps and just as the last member had cleared the gateway, the creature struck at it. With a terrible rumble it fell, plunging the company into darkness.

Gandalf's staff lit, breaking the darkness around them. Inspecting the ruined doorway with a frown he broke the silence as well, "Well, the passage is blocked now. The only way out is the side of the mountain, no choice in the matter now. Walk with me Gimli." And the company moved forward, Gandalf and Gimli leading- though the dwarf did little in the way of guiding, being rather distracted by the mines around him- and a grim Aragorn bringing up the rear.

The company pressed onward, though there was little in the way of conversation- besides hushed whispers from those walking behind the hobbits- as most were concentrated upon their path. And what a path it was. There were places where it would break suddenly into many different paths, veering off into nothingness. Not only that but there were large cracks and holes in the path, one of the largest was more than 7 feet and after having had enough of Pippin trying to find his courage, Míriel had grabbed him and lept easily across.

Finally after several hours Gandalf drew to a stop before a large arch, leading to three different paths, one up, one down, and one forward. The wizard stood for a moment, raising his staff as though looking for some sort of sign. His brows knitted together, "I have no memory of this place." The whole company seemed to wilt, as Gandalf took a seat, looking intently at the three pathways. Míriel and Legolas traded glances as Frodo startled at finally seeing their follower; their keen senses had picked up on him some time ago. Suddenly Gandalf stood, "Ah! It's this way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry called, jumping to his feet.

"No, the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt follow your nose!" And with that Gandalf lead them into the darkness.

Míriel felt her breath catch as they stepped into the hall, and it seemed as though everyone else was in the same way. They continued on into the hall when Gimli gave a sudden cry, running through on of the archways, "No!" The dwarf dropped to his knees in front of a stone tomb, his eyes thick with tears.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," A deep frown was on Gandalf's face as he read the engraving, "It is as I feared." Gimli gave a loud sob as Gandalf paused, carefully pulling a thick book from one of the skeletons hands, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long, The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

The company stood for a moment in silence, before Gandalf shook his head, "And now I fear it is time we say farewell to Balin son of Fundin. We will take this book; you had best keep it Gimli. Come now, back to the hall!"

Even as Gandalf spoke these words a loud rolling _doom_ echoed up from the darkness, shaking the very stone. The company shot to the door in alarm, as the sound came again, _doom doom_. The great echoing blast of a horn came from the hall, answering horns and cries came from further out, the sound of hurrying feet followed.

Frodo pulled out the glowing Sting as Legolas cried out, "Orcs!"

"Get back!" Gandalf moved back with the hobbits, drawing his sword, as the men and elves rushed to bar the doors.

Míriel peered out, tossing Aragorn a large axe, as the swung them shut. "They have a cave troll." They pulled back quickly, each taking up their own weapons.

Gimli, his face grim with determination, lept atop Balin's tomb with axe in hand, "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who draws breath."

Míriel and Legolas moved forward, bows pulled taut as the door came under attack, it cracked and as the opening widened they released them, there were loud screeches from the other side as they struck their target. Gimli cut the head from one who attempted to spring onto Balin's tomb. Boromir and Aragorn killed a number of them, their swords flashing in they moved. Surprised by the fierce defense the orcs pulled back after losing thirteen. None of the company were injured, save Sam who had a scratch along his scalp from the orc he had killed.

"Now! Let us go!" Gandalf called, "Before the troll returns!"

Even as they pulled back, a large orc-chieftain swept in, his followers gathered in the doorway. He thrust Boromir backwards, and ducked under Aragorn's blade, thrusting his spearing straight into Frodo's chest, pinning him against the wall. Sam cried out, bringing his blade down on the shaft and breaking it, Andúril flashed and the orc fell his head cloven and two arrows sticking from his chest. His followers fled.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried, reaching down to pull the hobbit into a sitting position from where he had fallen.

"I'm fine." The hobbit groaned, and Aragorn nearly dropped him.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn managed, his voice soft as the hobbit sat up fully.

"Indeed, I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said, as Frodo pulled his shirt aside revealing the glimmering mithril underneath. Gimli gasped.

_Doom, doom_, the drums sounded out from the deep, horn crying out behind them as the hobbit was pulled to his feet.

"Now!" Gandalf cried, "We must run for it! To the bridge!" They ran for the bridge, the orcs crying out from behind them and then suddenly they streamed in all around them. The company was surrounded.

Suddenly the hall went silent an eerie red glow, like fire, shone from the doorway and the orcs screamed, running for the shadows as a loud growl echoed through the hall. The company stood in silence, Gandalf looking grim.

Legolas drew an arrow, and pulled back though it was a far shot. A moment later it slipped from his hand with a sound of dismay, as he took in their new foe.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir muttered, leaning closer to Gandalf.

"A balrog," Gandalf shut his eyes from a moment. "A balrog, and I am already weary." The creature moved forward, and the heat enveloped them as Gandalf's eyes snapped open, "This foe is beyond any of you. To the bridge, run!"

Míriel stood frozen, briefly aware of the others running for the bridge, her eyes fixed on the fiery creature as it bore down. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her father had killed and been killed by one of these.

"Míriel!" Legolas called, and suddenly his arm was around her waist, "_Avo acheno_." Pulling her away and lifting her almost from the ground as he ran. Regaining herself, she ran along side him as they passed Gandalf. They skidded to a stop as the pathway veered suddenly and Míriel caught the back of Boromir's cloak as he almost went over the edge, pulling him back. [Don't look back.]

They turned going down the stairs, only to find a gap of stone missing. Legolas jumped easily across, reaching out to steady Gandalf as he followed. Míriel set her bow as an arrow stuck the stone near his feet; the orc fell with an arrow in his throat. She continued to shoot as the stone crumbled, widening the gap. After Merry, Pippin, and Sam had all been helped across Gimli lept, falling short and only Legolas reaching out and catching him by the beard kept him from falling. Aragorn muttered a curse as the stairs crumbled yet again, and a falling piece of rock hit the stairs behind them, breaking it and leaving them no way back. The group stood uncertain for a moment, before there was another loud cracking sound, this time from the stone supporting the stair. It teetered and the three moved closer together.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn called out and the stairs moved forward with them, crashing into the lower stairs. Aragorn fell forward, straight into Legolas who steadied him and Frodo to Gandalf, Míriel landed sure footed with them. The stone stairs they had been standing on disappeared into the darkness below. They continued on, the path crumbling behind them.

They kept on with the balrog behind them and as the crossed the bridge Gandalf froze suddenly, spinning to face the fiery creature. His staff and sword were held tightly in his hands and the balrog moved full on to the bridge, "You cannot pass. I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." (322)

The flame seemed to dim but the balrog gave no notice, it seemed instead, to draw itself up, fiery wings spread across the hall. A flaming sword swept from the darkness, and met Gandalf's with a great clash sending the creature backwards, sword flying in fiery fragments. Gandalf cried out, louder this time though he seemed to sway, "You shall not pass!"

Aragorn's sword flashed as he moved forward, "He cannot fight alone!" Boromir followed close behind. They had just stepped onto the bridge when Gandalf raised his staff. With a loud cry, he slammed it down onto the bridge. Broken it fell and white flame lept up as the bridge itself gave a loud crack from where he had struck it. The stone the balrog stood on fell from beneath it, and it fell with a terrible screech. Gandalf turned to move to them when its whip flashed up from the void, catching him about the knees.

He grasped at the stone as he fell, giving one last look at the horrified company, "Fly, you fools!" And then the wizard was gone.

The fires died and the darkness closed in as the two men scrambled back of the bridge as the rest of it fell. "Come! Follow me," Aragorn called. And out he led them, through a great hall and through the gates of Moria. They didn't stop until they were out of range of the walls. And as the drum beats faded they stopped, Aragorn standing silent and staring back at the way they had came, Míriel and Legolas with him. The hobbits dropped to the ground tears streaming.


End file.
